The Morning After
by MichaelCross
Summary: This is followup to 'The Bermuda Triangle'. Morning after prom, Kim, Ron and Bonnie wake up for next round. Will someone be joining them? Rated for strong lemon within.


The Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Author's Notes: This is my follow-up to 'The Bermuda Triangle'. For this one, I'll have another Kim Possible character pop in, just to make things more interesting somewhat. Enjoy.

The morning after prom night, Bonnie Rockwaller opens her blue eyes and smiles softly upon seeing a lovely sight, stroking it as she eyes it and licks her lips. 'He's such a stud. Kim is so lucky. No, we are both so lucky.'

She then giggles as she remembers the underwater sex that she and Kim Possible both had with Ron Stoppable the previous night. 'That really was a lot of fun. Maybe I can find out why K was blushing so heavily last night at the prom.'

Deciding to have a little fun, she gently wraps her lips around his member and begins bobbing up and down, being mindful of Kim's hand. Next thing the brunette knows, she feels Ron's fingers running through her hair.

"Oh, that feels so good." Ron groans as he opens his eyes and sees the brunette's head going up and down along his length. "Oh, boo-yah, Bon-Bon."

Bonnie giggles, resulting in an erotic tingling against Ron's member, which then unleashes his sperm into her mouth. 'Oh, he tastes just as good as last night. Of course, we were all underwater at the time.' She then releases Ron's member from it's oral prison and looks into his brown eyes.

"You taste wonderful, like honey." Moving her slender body up along his torso, she strokes his chest as she goes on. "I can't believe I didn't do this long ago, Ron-Ron. I certainly missed out on quite a bit, haven't I?" At his gentle nod, she smiles back and asks, "When did we first meet?"

"It was around second grade, I think."

Bonnie nods in agreement and says, "It was. You and Kim were so tight even then. I so wanted to be included, but, due to circumstances and the social structure..."

"You started calling me a loser." At Bonnie's ashamed nod, he softly cups her cheek, prompting the brunette to rub her face against his soft and gentle hand.

"Yeah. The circumstances being my elder sisters and also my family's wealth in general. I knew, even then, that you're so not the gold-digging type, yet they felt you'd be a bad influence on me."

"Seems like your sisters were the bad influence." Bonnie softly giggles in agreement as she pecks his lips.

"Yeah. They so were." Next thing she knows, Kim opens her green eyes and smiles at both of them. "Good morning, K. Up to some more hot sex underwater with Ron-Ron?"

"Oh yeah." The two lithe and nude young women get up from the bed, giggling, as Ron moves himself out of Bonnie's bed. "Ready Ron?" Kim reaches down and strokes his shaft, smirking as she adds, "I'm feeling very horny right now."

"You bet, KP. How about you, Bon-Bon?" Bonnie nods in agreement and the three nude teens go downstairs toward the pool. However, before they get close to the pool, there's a knock on her door. "Now who could that be?"

"I don't know, Ron. Let me find out right quick." When Bonnie gets to the front door, she looks through the peephole and gasps upon seeing Tara King. "It's Tara. And she looks upset." Opening the door, ensuring her nude form is concealed, she waves for Tara to come inside.

When Tara gets inside, her jaw drops and her eyes go wide as she sees Ron and Kim, both completely nude. Looking behind her, she sees Bonnie's the same way. "Bonnie? What's going on?"

"It'll take some explaining, T. What brings you here?" She quickly regrets the question when she sees tears come from the blond girl's eyes. "What happened?"

The blond sniffles as she replies, "Jason dumped me. For one of his teammates on the basketball team." Kim and Bonnie both gasp in shock as they go support their friend and squad-mate. Recalling their nudity, Tara then asks, "Why are you all naked?"

Bonnie grins and replies, "I finally decided the food chain was bullshit, Tara. So, last night, I invited Ron and Kim over here for some love diving. Basically, we're sharing Ron. We're about to go again."

Feeling slightly nervous, Tara touches her fingertips together and asks, "Are you and Kim, um, lovers?"

Kim blushes deep red and replies, "No, we're straight. Just sharing Ron."

"I see. Got room for one more?" Smiling sweetly at Ron, Tara adds, "I still have a slight crush on you, Ron. Quite frankly, I like what I see." To make her point, she licks her lips, grinning lasciviously as she examines the young man's assets.

Kim smirks over at Ron and asks, "What do you say, Ron? Got room for one more?" At Ron's nervous gulp, she grins and says, "I'll take that as a yes. Bonnie?"

"Sure. The more, the merrier. How about you, K?"

"Oh, definitely." Smirking at Ron, Kim says, "Looks like you have another girlfriend, Ronnie."

As they walk toward the pool, Bonnie looks over at the redhead and asks, "Why were you blushing at the prom last night anyway?"

"Well, your question prompted me to think about an erotic dream I had. Evidently, Ron had the exact same dream. That dream was what caused me to blush. You see, in the dream, Ron and I were diving underwater toward the Bermuda Triangle Club."

From there, the redheaded heroine tells the brunette and blond all about the dream. The story has Bonnie and Tara panting heavily, just as Kim gets ready to finish. "The strangest part was when Shego talked to me on friendly terms. Next thing we knew..."

"She told us to get married and start having babies. All of a sudden, Kim was on the floor, in labor and giving birth." Ron looks over at his red-headed girlfriend, smirks and adds, "Personally, I think she'll make a wonderful Mom." That causes Kim to blush and both Tara and Bonnie to giggle softly. "You and Tara as well, Bon-Bon."

"Ron!" Kim can't help but giggle at their boyfriend's antics. "You are such a nut."

"Maybe. But I'm your nut, KP." Looking over at the brunette and blond, he adds, "Yours and Tara's as well, Bon-Bon."

"Hmm, a nut of our own. I like the sound of that, K. How about you?" With that, the four teens reach the pool and Kim and Ron put their masks on after cleaning the lenses. Bonnie then reaches into a closet and brings out a mask for Tara, along with an air hose. Handing Tara the mask, Bonnie smirks softly as she says, "Here you go, Tara."

"Thanks Bonnie." Noticing their clothes and Bonnie's bathing suit on the floor, she decides to go ahead and strip down in front of them.

"Oh yes, B. I can definitely enjoy sharing a nut like Ron. You want first crack like last night?"

"Nah. Think I'll let Tara have first crack. Thinking of, what happened when you guys went up against Drakken and Shego last night?" Grabbing a hook-pole, she reaches it over to the Snuba unit and starts bringing it in.

Ron replies, "Oh, just the usual. Came across a sumo ninja, knocked him out, Kim faced off against Shego, got knocked out by Eric, I got clotheslined by Shego, we woke up in a storage room and escaped, Eric got his Synthodrone butt kicked and Drakken said my name. Finally." He then notices Bonnie eying him skeptically and asks, "Something wrong, Bon-Bon?"

"You guys actually encountered a sumo ninja?" At their nods, she says, "Before we start, this we so gotta hear. Right, Tara?" Tara nods in agreement as she starts stripping off her clothes. Right then, the Snuba unit escapes from the hook, prompting the brunette to groan. 'Damn. Gonna have to do this old school.'

"Yeah. It should be a good story to hear." As she listens, she finishes removing her shirt and bra and begins taking off her jeans and panties.

Kim grins and replies, "When we got inside Bueno Nacho Headquarters, we came across the sumo ninja. He was pretty big. He was running along on the wall, swirling his nunchuckus and landed in front of us. When he spoke, it was in Soprano. Ron, what did he say, anyway?"

"He said, 'I shall be avenged!' His voice was so squeaky, it sounded like he was breathing helium."

"What caused him to speak in Soprano, K?" Bonnie's on the verge of bursting into raucous laughter and finally loses it when Ron tells her. With a now nude Tara right behind her. "You gave a sumo ninja a wedgie? Back over in Japan, during a parade? I would loved to have seen that, Ron-Ron. Did you say anything to him?"

"Just that he may want to put some ice on it." Bonnie, Tara and Kim all burst out into hysterical laughter and passionately kiss the blond they all love dearly. As Ron returns their kisses, he chortles as well.

Through the laughter, Tara manages, barely, to get out, "You guys have so much fun! I'm just jelling over it all!" Suddenly meek, Tara softly adds, "I've never done this before."

Concerned for her friend, Bonnie asks, "What, Tara?"

"Snuba and sex. I'm a virgin on both counts."

Ron softly grips the blond's shoulder and says, "If you want to wait for the latter, that'll be just fine, Tara. You don't have to do it now if you don't want to." Much to his surprise, Tara cups his cheek softly and pecks him on his lips.

"No, I want to do this, Ron." Much to her relief, the blond and goofy teen grunts his agreement.

Fifteen minutes later, after Tara's crash course on Snuba, the four teens get into the water, make their way to the Snuba unit, hook the extra line, power the unit up and submerge after putting the regulators into their mouths. Once they're submerged, they swim down to the pool's floor, with Tara stroking Ron's member softly.

Much to the blond's joyous surprise, she sees spurts of his sperm coming out just as their knees hit the pool's floor. Without wasting time, Tara removes her regulator and begins blowing Ron. Up above them, Kim gets an idea and goes with it.

Signaling to Bonnie, she indicates Ron's shoulders. Swimming onto Ron's shoulders, Bonnie puts her crotch right into Ron's face and looks down upon his face.

In understanding, Ron nods, removes his regulator and starts giving Bonnie oral sex underwater. 'Now this is bon-diggity! One of my hot girlfriends is having me eat her out while my newest one is blowing me! Even better than last night!'

As Ron eats Bonnie out, Bonnie drops her regulator from her mouth so she can scream. 'Oh, this just feels too good!' Next thing she knows, she feels air bubbles against her crotch. 'What the?' Looking down, she sees that Ron needed to get some air.

Electing to give herself and Ron a minute, Bonnie puts her regulator back into her mouth, looks behind her and sees the blond slowly massaging Ron's member with her hand. Along with spurts of his sperm coming out of the hardened shaft. 'That's right, Tara. He's got plenty for us all.'

Once Tara finishes blowing him, she elects to give Ron a sensual hand massage. Much to her joy, more of his sperm spurts out, causing the blond to smirk inwardly. 'Now this is what I like. A quick reloader. And straight to boot.'

Looking up, she sees Bonnie has her crotch right in Ron's face and the brunette is looking right at her. Suddenly, she sees the brunette shudder in ecstasy. Feeling worried, she leans up toward Ron's face, only to see him eating Bonnie out underwater. 'Damn, he actually can do that? I guess we'll be lucky he doesn't even drown.' Returning her attention to his member, she strokes it until she feels Bonnie's hand tap her shoulder.

Bonnie was in blissful ecstasy when her orgasm had hit. At the time, her thoughts were, 'If I get pregnant today, I can be happy.' Now, she's thinking, 'Oh, get me pregnant, Ron. Please. I so want to bear your children.' When she feels air at her pelvic region, Bonnie decides it's time to switch places, looks down at Ron and nods.

When he nods back, she lifts herself off of his shoulders, goes to his side and removes her regulator. When she sees he'd done the same, she gives him a passionate French kiss, tasting her own essence in the process.

'Hmm, I don't quite know how to rate myself. I'll have to ask Ron how I taste.' With that thought, she taps Tara's shoulder, interrupting the blond's massage of their boyfriend's member.

Tara looks up at Ron's face and sees his eyes are closed, as he's coming down from his orgasm. Releasing his member, she nods to Kim and swims onto the blond's shoulders, putting her crotch right close to his face.

Upon opening his eyes, Ron notices Tara's crotch is right in his face and he feels Bonnie's lips go around his member. 'Yep. This is definitely bon-diggity.'

As Bonnie starts her underwater blow on Ron, she looks up at Tara to ensure she's alright. She then thinks, 'The nerve of Jason Morgan! The food chain is indeed bullshit!' Next thing she knows, she tastes Ron's essence in her mouth and grins inwardly, adding, 'At least Ron'll definitely stay straight. He's got three very good reasons to. Kim, Tara and me.'

While Ron runs his lips along Tara's folds, the blond cheerleader thinks, 'Jason really fouled up this time around!' Next thing she knows, she feels the tremors of an orgasm. 'Oh my!' As her orgasm abates, she grins inwardly and adds, 'My dream has finally come true. I'm making love with Ron Stoppable!'

Next thing she knows, she feels Kim's hand on her shoulder and looks toward the redhead. When she sees the redhead pointing toward Ron, she looks and sees his eyes are glazed over. Hopping off of them, she watches Kim lay him down and then put her crotch into his face. Next thing the other two submerged cheerleaders know, Kim positions herself to take Ron's member into her mouth.

As Kim starts her underwater blow, she mentally smirks when she thinks about the moodulator and how she came very close to this moment. Next thing she knows, she feels her mouth get filled with Ron's sperm, with some of it exiting through her lips. Pausing to swallow, she looks up at Bonnie and sees the blond and brunette trembling in ecstasy.

'That's right, Bonnie and Tara. I can truly do anything.' All of a sudden, she thinks, 'Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, Ron!' As Ron's tongue works it's charms on the redhead, she thinks, 'I am so going to pay you back for this. Oh yes. I'm so paying you back. Even more, you'll enjoy this payback.'

Right then and there, Kim feels an orgasm. 'Oh shit! Oh, this is great!' As she sucks on him she grips her breasts and starts squeezing them, very softly, imaging it's Ron squeezing them.

When she feels air bubbles brushing against her crotch, she looks back at Ron and sees him take some deep breaths. 'Just breathe, Ronnie-kins. Just breathe, baby.' When she sees Ron looking up at her with his brown eyes, she seductively blinks her green eyes at him. 'You want to pump us now, honey? Okay.' Signaling to Tara, she thinks, 'Tara, you're up.'

As the blond and blue eyed cheerleader gets into position, Ron watches Bonnie move gracefully underwater and catches Kim finishing her underwater blow on him. When the redhead kisses him, he tastes some of his sperm in her mouth and returns serve by stroking her right breast, stiffening the already-hardened nipple even more.

He then goes over to Tara and watches as the blond splays her legs open for him. As his member slides into her folds, he sees the blond close her eyes in anticipation of the pain. With that, he lunges forward, rupturing her barrier.

When Tara feels her barrier being breached, she stifles the urge to scream, exhaling instead, allowing only a tear to come out of her right eye. When she sees the blood, she allows her canal to adjust to him first. Two minutes later, she nods to Ron that she's ready. In turn, he gently begins pumping Tara and teasing her breasts with his hands.

In the background, Kim and Bonnie are thinking, 'It's okay, Tara. We were there too.' As Ron pumps, they start teasing their own folds, pretending it's Ron doing it and knowing it'll be their turn soon.

Reaching a hand up to her left breast, Kim softly grazes her nipple and shudders in ecstasy when she fully cups her breast. 'Hmm, I can hardly wait for my turn.'

As Ron pumps Tara, Bonnie thinks, 'Oh, we so need to do this in a bed!'

Next thing Tara knows, she feels his sperm bursting into her womb, triggering her orgasm. Pulling her regulator out, she screams underwater, only for it to be cut short by feeling Ron's mouth over hers in a passionate kiss. Ron then takes his lips from hers and puts her regulator back into her mouth before removing his member.

As Ron pulls out, Tara's blood starts tapering off in the water and she breathes through her regulator as she lies there, waiting for the pain and pleasure to subside. 'Thank goodness the water's cool. My crotch feels like it's on fire!'

Moving over to Bonnie, Ron watches as the brunette slowly splays her legs open and curls her finger for him to 'come hither'. Entering her, he removes his regulator and she removes hers before he gives her a massive Frencher.

As they French, Bonnie thinks, 'My sisters are so wrong! Personality, loyalty and kindness are far more important. Thank you, God, for letting me meet and love Ron Stoppable!' Next thing she knows, she feels him start to pump her and adds, 'I love this man! I love him, I love him. As do Kim and Tara!'

As Ron pumps Bonnie, he thinks, 'I love these ladies! I love them dearly!' Next thing he knows, he feels his pressure rising and sends his seed right into Bonnie's womb. Giving her one more kiss, he begins pulling out.

When Bonnie feels him pull out, she puts her regulator back into her mouth, purges the water, takes a deep breath, removes it and blows him a kiss underwater. She then returns the regulator to her mouth and swims to the side, allowing Kim her turn.

As Ron prepares to enter Kim again, he sees her green eyes sparkle softly through her half-lowered eyelids. Removing his regulator, he waits until she removes hers and gives her a passionate French kiss as he enters her.

Upon feeling her moan in his mouth, Ron begins pumping her. Kim, in turn, wraps her arms around him and strokes his back as he pumps her. While they watch Ron pump Kim, Tara and Bonnie can't help but start feeling a little woozy.

Tara thinks, 'Must have been the pumping.' With that, she takes another breath, only to find none. Her eyes suddenly go wide in horror as she realizes, 'What the? No air!'

She then looks over at Bonnie, who, in turn, tries taking another breath and both submerged girls realize that someone had turned off the Snuba unit. Their vision goes blurry just as they feel Ron's arms snake around them both.

As soon as he begins pumping, Ron and Kim notice something is wrong. 'No air!' Very quickly, Ron pulls out of Kim and helps her up off the pool's floor. Seeing Tara and Bonnie about to pass out, Ron quickly grabs them up and kicks himself off the floor right behind Kim. As he swims up, he gets a glimpse of Kim's crotch and smiles inwardly.

'If I die now, I can do so happy. At least Kim will be alive still. And I'll be damned if Bonnie or Tara die too. I love them all too much!' Next thing he knows, all four teens are at the surface, having had removed their regulators and are looking up into two scowling faces. The faces of Bonnie's older sisters, both wearing bed-robes.

Removing his mask, Ron then scowls right back at them and says, "Figures you two would pull something like that." Kim, Bonnie and Tara remove their masks as well and join Ron in scowling. "What in the world is your damn malfunction?"

"We heard loud laughter coming from down here. The laughter interrupted our beauty sleep." The blond one then asks, "What were you four losers doing naked and copulating in the pool?"

"What beauty sleep? The only beauties I see are the ones in the pool with me." Ron smirks and adds, "If you need beauty sleep that badly, I suggest you both get two, maybe three-hundred years worth." That has Kim, Tara and Bonnie laughing raucously while the jaws on her older sisters go widely agape.

Bonnie starts coming out of the laughing fit and replies, "We were making love to Ron-Ron, Connie. Weren't we, T and K?" At Tara and Kim's nods, Bonnie quickly realizes that Ron has her in his arm and blushes. "Oh Ron. You're my hero. Just like Kim says you are."

With that, she gives Ron a passionate French kiss that threatens to submerge the three teens. Tara notices that she's in Ron's arms as well and kisses him, submerging all three together while the redhead giggles and waits for them to resurface so she can kiss Ron as well. When they do, she kisses him and they all submerge deeply together. When they get back to the surface, they all laugh together.

The brunette, disgusted by it, asks, "Ugh, can you get any gorchier, Bonnie? I mean, isn't that supposed to be, like, the biggest loser in Middleton High's history?"

Beaming proudly toward Ron, Bonnie retorts, "Not any more, Lonnie. Ron's the greatest guy on the planet. It took me so long to realize and even acknowledge it. T and K are the same way."

Connie snorts derisively and asks, "What makes him so great?"

"Well, let's see what we have here. He's loyal, sweet, kind, funny, brave in his own way, an excellent cook and a total stud. Care to add anything, K?"

"Matter of fact, I do, Bonnie. Remember when he ruined the Rockwaller tradition when it comes to talent shows? How he managed to buy me enough time to get there?"

"Oh, I so totally forgot about that!" Bonnie laughs softly and kisses Ron again. "Thank you for doing the impossible, Ron."

"What was that, Bonnie?"

Bonnie smirks and replies, "He blew the tradition right out of the water, Lonnie. Even though he was just trying to buy Kim time so she can compete. Um, no pun intended. When it comes to the water, I mean." That causes the four teens to laugh anyway.

Lonnie and Connie's eyes both go wide in shock until they slit in anger. Incensed, Connie then asks, "You mean that this 'stud', that is nowhere on the food chain, destroyed the Rockwaller legacy?"

Bonnie smirks and nods, replying, "Uh-huh. In fact, I'll let you in on a little secret. When I found out he won, I was steamed at first. But, then I remembered what he had done to win, even if by accident. Everything humanly possible, and impossible. What's your take on this, Tara?"

"I gotta admit, I was very impressed with his 'Human Flamethrower'. But what had me concerned was his bashing his head against cement blocks. Just to break them. They split, right down the middle, after he went unconscious. It looked so painful, it even gave me a headache."

Bonnie winces as she recalls it and adds, "It gave me one too, T. I'm surprised he didn't split his head wide open." With that, she pecks Ron on his forehead and says, "I've been wanting to do that ever since that night. You worried me to death, Ron-Ron."

"Sorry, Bon-Bon." Much to his surprise, the brunette softly cups his cheek and nods.

Kim adds, "Last night, during the Diablo attack, he took a major chance at further ridicule and sought to warn us. At first, I didn't want to believe him. But all it took was for him to say Drakken's name and I believed him then. Good thing I did, too. Ron beat Drakken, I beat Shego and Rufus beat the Synthodrone."

Looking around and toward Ron's pants, Bonnie asks, "Where is Rufus at, anyway?"

"I think he's with Monique still." Kim and Tara both nod in agreement with Ron's assessment. When Tara had left with Jason, Rufus was perched on Monique's shoulder, watching Kim and Ron dance. When Kim and Ron left, Rufus was still with Monique.

Looking toward her elder sisters, Bonnie then asks, "Where were you during that mess, anyway? Were you screaming and hiding under your beds? Or, were you screwing like rabbits with your boyfriends?"

Lonnie snootily giggles and says, "Bonnie, the Rockwaller name signifies calm and grace under fire. What else would we be doing?"

Tara smirks and retorts, "Oh, I don't know about that. What about the time she got stuck in that muck at Camp Wannaweep with Kim and the others on the squad? Bonnie was freaking out pretty badly. Then again, can't say I blame her. I got stuck in it too. Let's not forget Mr Barkin."

Ron then smirks as he adds, "My guess is you were screaming, hiding, and screwing like rabbits." That causes the older sisters to drop their jaws. "Yeah, that's what you both did. I can tell from your dropped jaws."

Bonnie nods in agreement and remarks, "While Ron did the heavy hero action at Wannaweep. Kim, you were right. Ron does rock. So very hard. Just like something else we like about him." That causes a blush to come out of the blond's face and soft giggles from the redhead, blond and brunette cheerleaders. For they know exactly what they're talking about. For that matter, so do Bonnie's sisters.

Connie snootily retorts, "You can't possibly be serious." The four teens look at each other, nod and unite their voices.

"Note serious faces." After seeing Lonnie and Connie nod at their faces, the teens proceed to get out of the pool, causing Lonnie and Connie to shift their faces away.

"Where are you going to now, Bonnie?" Lonnie is sorely peeved at their youngest sister and her best friend having been in Ron's arms.

"He's taking us back up to my room so we can see about getting knocked up. Toodles."

Her eyes wide, Connie bellows, "YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT?"

Kim smirks and replies, "Just what Bonnie said. We're going to go back up to her room so we can see about getting knocked up. We both want to have Ron's children. How about you, Tara?" She then turns back to see a grinning Tara stroking Ron's member.

"Hmm, oh yes." As the two wicked sisters gape in shock, the four teens go back up into Bonnie's room and Bonnie closes the door, locking it's latch.

"Since my sisters so rudely interrupted us, you go first, Kim. Besides, Ron had just gotten started with you, so consider what happened to be an incomplete pump. Tara, you're next." At Tara's nod, Kim smirks toward their boyfriend and, with a sultry sway in her hips, saunters toward him.

"All right, Bonnie. Ready, Ron?"

"Ready, KP." With that, Ron lifts Kim up into his arms and she wraps her legs around him, bringing her folds down around his member. For support, he puts his back against Bonnie's wall as he pumps her.

Kim, in turn, runs her fingers through his hair and kisses him passionately as he pumps her. While he pumps, she moans loudly, bringing loud knocks on the bedroom door. Without warning, Ron speeds up his pumping, causing her to scream.

"Who's dying in there?" Bonnie smirks at Connie's question and turns to the door.

Without opening it, the brunette replies, "No one's dying in here, Connie. It seems that Kim's a screamer." Inwardly, she smirks and mentally adds, 'I am as well.'

"Well, keep it down in there. Lonnie's having a hard enough time keeping her breakfast down. It seems the thought of you three wanting to have his 'babies' is making her nauseous. I'm surprised I haven't started barfing yet."

"Your problem, so not mine. I'm going to live my life the way I want to. Not by your standards. So, you can take your high standards and shove them up your asses. All the way up in there." Turning back toward Ron and Kim, she sees that Ron is carrying the redhead over to the bed to continue the pumping. With his member still inside her.

As Ron gingerly puts Kim down onto the bed, he gives her a soft kiss before he starts sucking on the nipple of her right breast. As he suckles, he gently squeezes Kim's left breast, eliciting a sensual moan from the lithe redhead. The moan goes even more sensual as his fingertips brush against her nipple.

"Oh, Ron. Mmm." When he changes breasts, Kim softly snickers as she runs her fingers through his constantly disheveled hair. Next thing she knows, she feels his lips leave her nipple as he resumes pumping her, slowly and softly.

Ron looks down at the redheaded beauty and smiles at her expression of sheer bliss. Giving her a soft, passionate kiss, he watches as her eyelids lift open, revealing her green eyes. However, they close again as his sperm rushes from his member into her womb and they open back up again. Only with maternal warmth in them.

Giving her one more pump before he pulls out, Ron gives her another tender kiss, stroking her fiery red mane and her cheeks at the same time. He then pulls out and goes over to Tara, her back to the wall and legs spread open. Reaching down to tease her opening, he grins when the blond does. Just as she reaches down and caresses his member.

"Ready, Tara?"

"Oh yes. Just, a little more gently please. I still feel a little tender." With that, he nods and softly enters the blond cheerleader as she kisses him. When he starts pumping her, she starts gibbering incoherently. With every pump, the pain inside her ebbs away, her desire increases and she becomes more coherent.

"The bed, Ron. Please." Upon his nod, Ron takes her over to Bonnie's bed and gently lies her down before pumping her even more.

Ron then kisses the blond, softly whispering, "You're so beautiful, Tara. You, Kim and Bonnie."

"Thank you, Ron." With that, she feels him send his seed into her womb again and closes her eyes, feeling exhausted.

When he sees Tara's out cold, he removes himself and chuckles softly as he goes over to Bonnie.

Still grinning, she asks, "Ready for me, Ron-Ron?"

"I am if you are, Bon-Bon." At Bonnie's nod, he slightly lowers himself until his member is right at her opening. Lifting himself back up, he feels the brunette's love canal envelope his member. Next thing he knows, the lithe brunette is lifting her legs and wrapping them around his backside, intent on having a good pump.

"Hmm, you feel so good inside me, Ron-Ron." Smiling as he kisses her, she then starts moaning as Ron begins pumping her. "Oh yeah, hmm. Pump me." His pace picks up steadily, turning her on even more. "Oh that's it, yeah. Hmm. Pump me hard." Next thing she knows, she's screaming her head off, in sheer ecstasy.

"Wanna finish this on the bed, Bon-Bon?"

"Oh yes, please." Bonnie smiles seductively at Ron as she looks down and, with a soft smirk, adds, "You're starting to drip on my carpet there."

"Oops, sorry."

"Don't be. This is one of the best pumps I'd ever gotten. Besides, it kinda gives the carpet character." Now giggling, she bumps her rump against the wall, propelling the blond teen toward her bed and cackles when they both fall onto it, right at Kim and a sleeping Tara's sides. "See, K? I should always be on top."

Kim rolls her eyes mockingly and says, "In your dreams, Bonnie." At the same time, she can't help an understanding smile.

"Oh, but dreams come true, though. They often take a while to do so, though. For me, this is a dream come true."

To her surprise, Ron flips them over so she's on her back, with him still inside her. "My, how the tables have turned."

"Speaking of tables, I've always wanted to try table sex." Bonnie smirks softly as she strokes Ron's face while he pumps her. "Let's try it when I get my own place, Ronnie." Suddenly, she gasps as she screams, "Oh my, I'm coming!"

With that, Ron sends his seed right into her womb, causing her to orgasm again. Three minutes after her orgasm starts, it gradually starts tapering off until she begins panting to catch her breath.

"Now that was an orgasm, Ron-Ron. So, K, how was yours?"

Looking over at a sleeping Tara, Kim replies, "Wonderful. I think Tara's the same way. Yours?"

"Fantastic. How about you, Ronnie?"

"Three of the hottest ladies I know, those I care about very much, and being with them? Bon-diggity. Just bon-diggity." Suddenly, his eyes start drooping. "I don't know about you, but I feel a little run down."

"Well, let's see here. You had just saved the world, Kim's spirit, along with having hot and passionate sex with beautiful young women last night and this morning. Both underwater and in a bed. Along with standing up. Quite frankly, you're entitled to rest, Ron." Bonnie gives Ron a seductive gaze, a maternal warmth in her eyes. "Besides, you did your duty and did it well. You earned the rest."

"Which duty?" Ron is groggy as he pulls out of Bonnie's folds and kisses the brunette, blond and redhead femmes. Next thing he knows, sleep claims him.

Kim beams as she softly replies, "Both, Ron. Your duty as my partner and as a man." Bonnie nods in agreement as she and Kim get closer to Ron and Tara, covering all of their bodies with Bonnie's blanket. "Sleep well, our hero." With that, Kim pecks his cheek before she yawns and dozes off.

As Bonnie nods off, she pecks him as well and softly adds, "You've so definitely earned it." When Bonnie's eyes droop fully closed, she smiles softly as she dozes off, picturing her unborn children. As do Kim and Tara.

Author's Notes: What'd you think of Tara being tossed into the mix and the reactions of Bonnie's psychotic sisters? At least in my book, they're psychotic. After all, they take great pleasure in tormenting Bonnie at every turn. Therefore, they're psychotic.


End file.
